Slowly and Painfully
by Cythele
Summary: En attendant l'épisode 12 de la saison 5 ...
1. Prologue

_Une inspiration m'est venue suite au visionnage de l'**épisode 11 de la saison 5** (je le met en gras pour les spoilers). J'espère que cela va vous plaire. Comme promis, je ferais une suite. Ceci est donc le prologue. _

_

* * *

_**Prologue**_  
_

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce qui était en train de se produire était totalement insensé. Elle avait l'étrange sensation que, si elle bougeait trop, ce qui ne lui paraissait guère plus qu'un rêve pouvait partir en fumée, aussi fugace qu'un papillon de nuit. Et pourtant, elle se remémorait avec force détails ce fameux jour où sa vie avait basculée, et où elle avait tenu entre ses doigts cette petite main frêle, tremblante de vie et d'innocence. Pour la seconde fois, elle avait senti une bouffée maternelle monter en elle, écrasant son cœur pétri d'amour pour ce petit être qu'elle connaissait à peine. Dans l'attente d'une réponse favorable, elle savait qu'elle s'était déjà attachée, malgré ses efforts pour se persuader du contraire. Et elle savait pertinemment qu'un échec l'aurait anéantie. La dernière fois, elle avait bien cru ne jamais s'en relever. Elle s'était dit "jamais plus". Mais voilà qu'une nouvelle chance s'offrait à elle, inespérée, presque difficile à saisir tant elle semblait factice. Mais elle avait tenté sa chance, car rien n'aurait pu lui faire abandonner son rêve le plus cher.  
La vieille, une lettre était parvenue chez elle, porteuse d'une réponse qu'elle avait trop peur de découvrir. Pourtant, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains, et avait décacheté l'enveloppe timbrée, pour en extraire le papier qui la rendait si fébrile. Les mains tremblantes, elle avait parcouru les quelques lignes, manquant un battement lorsque le verdict favorable s'était imposé à sa vue, s'inscrivant dans son esprit avec une netteté déconcertante. Elle avait porté sa main à sa bouche, et les larmes étaient venues, portant avec elles leur vague de bonheur et de reconnaissance. Si ce matin encore, la nouvelle était demeurée secrète, l'hôpital était à présent au courant de cette nouvelle et merveilleuse situation dans la vie de Cuddy.  
Aujourd'hui, elle attendait patiemment qu'on lui remette cet enfant, qu'elle s'était promis de chérir, dés l'instant où ses prunelles étaient entrées en contact avec les siennes. Elle l'avait tellement voulu qu'elle avait fini par ne plus y croire. Et pourtant, elle avait beau vérifier, tout cela était bien réel. Elle avait pris sa journée pour la récupérer, désirant profiter de sa première journée avec sa fille. Dans sa tête, elle retournait les possibilités, cherchant un nom qui lui conviendrait, et qui refléterait quelque chose de profond. Celle qu'on lui avait arrachée s'appelait "Joy", source de joie par la promesse de son arrivée. Mais on lui avait retirée, et elle refusait d'exorciser ses démons en l'affublant du même patronyme. Elle réfléchit donc. Que représentait-elle pour elle ? Plus qu'une joie, c'était un espoir. Un espoir de vieillir entourée d'une adorable petite fille. Un espoir de pouvoir chérir et donner, partager. Oui. Un espoir ... Puisqu'elle était son espoir, elle l'appellerait ainsi : _Esperanza._  
Alors qu'elle arrivait au bout de ses réflexions, un diagnosticien qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien vint troubler ses doux songes, apportant un peu de sarcasme à cette attente qu'elle avait espérée calme. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Que venait-il encore faire ici ?

- Vous, attendant dans un couloir toute seule. On pourrait se poser des questions ... Vous espériez ma venue peut être ?  
- House, pour l'amour du ciel ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi cinq minutes ?  
- C'est vous qui ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi. Regardez-vous, vous jubilez comme une débutante à son premier bal de promo face au garçon qu'elle aime !

Elle ne répondit rien. Oui, elle jubilait. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'il croyait. Lentement, elle détourna son regard pour le reporter sur la porte close qui se dressait devant elle, et au delà de laquelle se transportaient ses angoisses les plus folles. Derrière, sa fille subissait de nombreux examens, qu'elle espérait indolores, pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé. Bien que confiante, Cuddy craignait le résultat, comme tous les parents inquiets pour leur enfant. Sa fille ... Comme cette appellation résonnait doucement en elle. Non, décidément, elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Elle allait avoir besoin de temps pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle situation, à ne plus être seule. Contre toute attente, House ne disait plus rien, comme s'il respectait son introspection. L'espace d'un furtif instant, quelques doutes s'emparèrent de Cuddy. La crainte de mal faire, de ne pas savoir gérer l'enfant qui allait bientôt vivre chez elle, l'étouffait plus que certains ne l'imaginaient. Si elle n'en montrait rien, elle était sujette aux nombreuses angoisses d'une mère, qui ne sait si elle sera capable de bien faire, de ne pas rendre son enfant malheureux. Puis elle se rassura intérieurement. Si ce n'était pas le fruit de ses entrailles, c'était tout comme. Et lorsque viendrait le moment de lui dire la vérité, elle serait prête. Un sursaut d'egoïsme lui fit songer que, la mère étant condamnée, il n'y avait aucun risque que sa fille revienne la chercher plus tard. Mais elle repoussa bien vite une telle pensée, tant elle la trouvait honteuse et déplacée.  
Puis, brisant le silence installé, un médecin sorti de la pièce, se dirigeant vers Cuddy qui stationnait toujours, une regard fixe planté dans la porte.

- Docteur Cuddy ?  
- Oui ? Répondit elle d'une voix tremblante  
- Les examens sont terminés mais ...

L'hésitation de la jeune femme acheva de confirmer ses soupçons. La doyenne, que l'angoisse tenaillait depuis prés d'une heure, la pressa du regard.

- Et bien ?  
- Malheureusement, elle souffre du syndrome alcool-foetus !

Quoi ? Cuddy se figea, interdite. Que venait-elle de dire ? Pourtant, la mère lui avait assuré avoir arrêté de boire depuis six mois. Alors, elle lui avait menti ? Lentement, l'indignation et la colère firent place au choc, gelant son cœur dans une marre de rage qu'elle s'interdisait de dévoiler. Les larmes montèrent, douloureuses et amères, mais elle les ravala du mieux qu'elle pu, contenant sa peine.

- Je ... Je peux la voir ? Fit-elle d'une voix nouée par l'émotion.  
- Oui, bien sûr. Elle est à vous.

Lentement, elle entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de la couveuse. Elle saisit les petits doigts enfantins de sa fille, et les pressa délicatement. _Esperanza_ ... Ce nom lui allait à merveille. Elle se jura au fond d'elle-même, que, quoi qu'il arrive, elle l'aimerait et la protégerait de toutes ses forces. D'ailleurs, elle ressentait déjà tellement de choses pour elle. La dure réalité de sa maladie ne devait pas faire obstacle à leur bonheur. Non, ce ne serait pas un problème.  
Lentement et douloureusement, elle l'élèverait.  
Lentement et douloureusement, elle lui apprendrait la vie.  
Lentement et douloureusement, mais avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable.  
A sa grande surprise, son collègue pressa doucement son épaule, en un geste de réconfort. Elle tourna vers lui des yeux encore humides, l'expression de son visage perdue entre étonnement et interrogations. Lentement, les lèvres du néphrologue s'agitèrent, et il lâcha dans un souffle.

- Vous vous en sortirez très bien !

Elle le regarda, incrédule. Rêvait-elle ou venait-il de l'encourager ? Le médecin déserra sa main et fit volte face, pivotant sur sa canne pour sortir de la pièce, laissant Cuddy seule avec ses doutes et ses questions.

_-----  
_


	2. Chapitre 1 : She Means Hope

Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai déjà la fin de la fic en tête (oui je sais j'ai à peine commencé xD) mais je pense proposer une "fin alternative", pour ceux à qui ça ne conviendrait pas. Je verrais peut être à ce moment là en faisant un petit sondage ... Enfin on en est pas encore là. Sur ce, j'avais des choses à dire en introduction, mais je ne me souviens plus donc : bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

**[ She Means Hope ]**

Sur l'hôpital encore endormit planait une ambiance de mort, comme si la rumeur s'étant déjà propagée un peu partout avait eu raison de la bonne humeur de tous ceux qui y vivaient, en particulier des médecins et infirmières. Personne n'osait en parler, de peur de s'attirer les foudres d'une patronne déjà remontée contre la mère biologique de sa progéniture, aujourd'hui si proche de mourir. Pourtant, plus que la peur d'envenimer les choses, l'affection qu'ils portaient à leur doyenne les empêchaient d'alimenter les commérages qui auraient pu s'étendre dans le bâtiment de béton. Bien sûr, certains ne l'entendraient pas de cette oreille, et elle savait que, si House l'avait laissée tranquille toute la matinée, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne rapplique pour lui exposer son point de vue sur la chose. Wilson et les deux "équipes" de House seraient également au rendez-vous, cherchant à lui apporter un réconfort qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir. Bien sûr, elle était touchée par ces marques d'attention, mais supportait mal les sentiments de pitié et de compassion qu'elle pourrait lire dans les regards. Autour d'elle, tout lui semblait fade et dénué de couleur, l'annonce de sa maladie ayant fait retomber toute la joie apportée par l'adoption de cette petite poupée qui dormait non loin d'elle. Elle l'avait installée à ses côtés dans le bureau sombre, réquisitionnant un lit d'enfant appartenant à l'hôpital. On avait eu beau tenter de la dissuader, elle avait voulu conserver sa fille à ses côtés, et non la laisser derrière des cloisons de verre épais, au service maternité. On lui avait proposé de prendre quelques jours de congés, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre, sensible à la bonne marche de son hôpital. Elle ne voulait pas partir en laissant tout derrière elle, parce que sa fille était malade. Non pas qu'elle n'eut pas conscience de la gravité de la situation, mais elle pensait pouvoir gérer les deux. Plus que tout, elle voulait leur prouver qu'elle en était capable ... _Se_ prouver ?  
Quelque part, ce travail sur lequel elle s'acharnait constituait une forme d'exutoire pour elle, lui permettant d'oublier les problèmes qui ne tarderaient pas à surgir dans son quotidien. Car si ceux-ci avaient déjà commencé, ils restaient encore au stade de gestation, lui permettant de rassembler ses esprits avant la grande bataille.  
Elle se remémorait avec douleur les quelques instants où on lui avait dit que sa fille était atteinte du syndrome. L'information était parvenue à son cerveau d'un coup, comme un choc électrique qui avait tenté de la paralyser brutalement. Au début, elle s'était approchée du berceau avec tristesse, songeant à ses rêves envolés, à sa nouvelle vie de mère brisée. Mais bientôt, l'instinct maternel avait repris le dessus, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne : ce n'était pas sa vie qui avait été détruite, mais celle d'une enfant d'à peine quelques mois. Et elle avait beau savoir que ce syndrome pouvait se développer avec quelques verres seulement, elle ne pouvait empêcher une colère sourde et aveugle de monter en elle. Quelques geignements attirèrent son attention, la poussant à se lever de son siège pour se diriger vers le berceau improvisé de sa petite Esperanza. Lorsqu'elle fut au dessus d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'enfant la regardait avec ses petits yeux curieux, comme si elle reconnaissait en elle sa sauveuse. Et c'était ce que Cuddy se promettait d'être. Car peu lui importait les difficultés qu'elles devraient surmonter, ensemble, elles construiraient quelque chose, elle en était persuadée. Elle approcha sa main, offrant un doigt chaleureux à sa fille, que cette dernière attrapa de sa main minuscule. Elle resta là quelques instants, la contemplant de son air attendri de mère. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle retira délicatement son doigt et se pencha pour soulever l'enfant, la maintenant un peu au dessus de sa tête.

- Tu vas voir, on va s'en sortir toutes les deux. Pas vrai ?

La mère et sa fille échangèrent un regard et Cuddy ramena l'enfant contre elle, la serrant doucement contre sa poitrine tandis que sa tête venait se loger dans le creux de son épaule. Les yeux embués d'émotion, elle berçait doucement son bébé lorsque quelques coups frappés lui firent relever la tête vers la porte vitrée de son bureau.

- Wilson ... Murmura t-elle comme pour elle-même.

Lentement, elle le regarda et hocha la tête, lui faisant signe d'entrer. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et salua Cuddy d'un sourire.

- Vous allez bien ?

Ce fut la première question qu'il lui posa, une question qu'elle accueillit avec amertume. Elle savait pourtant que tous ne manqueraient pas de lui en parler, mais elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille, elle et sa fille. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. Wilson avait toujours été un bon ami pour elle, là pour écouter lorsqu'elle allait mal. Mais cette question remuait le couteau dans la plaie béante qui s'était ouverte en elle. Les minutes qui suivirent se passèrent en silence, ses yeux parlant pour elle. Son attitude et les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses pupilles bleues ne manquaient pas de démontrer tout son désarroi, et Wilson ne réclamait pas davantage de réponses, comprenant le bouleversement qui s'opérait dans la vie de sa supérieure et amie. Pourtant, peu sûr que son état d'esprit serait suffisant pour la maintenir opérationnelle, il s'autorisa une dernière question.

- Vous allez tenir le coup ? Demanda t-il avec le plus de tact dont-il était capable

La question, à première vue, pouvait paraître insultante, induisant qu'elle n'en était pas capable. Sa première réaction fut de s'en défier, comme si avouer ses faiblesses à l'oncologue pourrait lui porter préjudice. Mais elle répondit après quelques instants, optant pour la sincérité.

- Je ne sais pas trop ... Je pense oui. Je lui dois bien ça, acheva t-elle plus bas en tournant son visage vers sa fille.  
- Si vous avez besoin d'aide ... ou même de parler ...

Elle acquiesça, souriant à sa proposition amicale. Wilson tourna les talons en souriant, prêt à partir. Mais elle le retint, mue par une volonté soudaine de mettre les choses au clair.

- Euh ... Vous pourriez ...  
- Oui ?  
- Vous pourriez la surveiller quelques minutes ? J'aimerais m'assurer de quelque chose avant de rentrer.

Il regarda la pendule : 17 heures. Accédant à la demande de Cuddy, il tendit les bras vers l'enfant et la réceptionna, remplaçant la jeune femme pour quelques minutes. C'est avec étonnement qu'il la vit alors partir d'un pas décidé, l'interrogeant du regard sans obtenir de véritable réponse. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle était partie faire, et des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur son moral. Mais il ne chercha pas à l'en dissuader, persuadé d'échouer dans cette entreprise.  
Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, la doyenne marchait vite, se dirigeant vers les chambres des patients, où une jeune mère allait devoir répondre de ses actes devant Cuddy. Elle emprunta de nombreux couloirs, bifurquant régulièrement sans faire attention aux membres de l'hôpital qu'elle manquait souvent de percuter de peu. Bien sûr, beaucoup se demandaient ce qu'il arrivait à leur patronne, qu'ils n'avaient que rarement vue aussi agitée. Après avoir parcouru l'hôpital d'un bout à l'autre, elle arriva enfin à destination, déboulant dans la chambre sans discrétion. Deux occupants se tournèrent vers elle avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas ce que cette inconnue venait faire ici. Cuddy eut beau regarde dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait pas la personne recherchée, comme si cette dernière s'était subitement volatilisée. Décontenancée, elle se dirigea vers l'accueil, où elle exigea des explications.

- La patiente de la chambre 527 ... vous l'avez bougée ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton agressif.

La jeune secrétaire la regarda avec des yeux ébahis, peu habituée à un ton aussi peu amène de la part de sa patronne. Effrayée par le regard noir de Cuddy, elle se précipita sur une pile de dossier, fouillant dedans en en faisant tomber quelques uns.

- Euh ... attendez Dr. Cuddy, je vais vérifier ça ...  
- Faites une recherche informatique, ça ira plus vite, soupira t-elle, excédée par la maladresse de la petite nouvelle.  
- O... Oui pardon !

Après quelques manipulations un peu gauches, la jeune femme trouva le nom demandé parmi les registres, sous le regard impatient de Cuddy. Elle reconnaissait ne pas être très indulgente vis à vis de cette femme qui débutait dans le métier, mais n'avait ni le temps ni l'humeur de s'accommoder à ses difficultés d'adaptation.

- Oh ... Je l'ai trouvée ...  
- Hé bien ? Elle est dans quelle chambre ?

La jeune femme la regarda, gênée, puis balbutia sa réponse.

- Elle ... Elle est morte tôt ce matin. On l'a transportée à la morgue.

La nouvelle ébranla Cuddy, qui recula brutalement, sous le choc. Elle marmonna un remerciement vague puis s'en fut, plus calme qu'à l'arrivée. Elle reparti lentement vers son bureau, assaillie par de mauvaises pensées. Encore une fois, elle arrivait trop tard. Elle aurait voulu discuter avec elle, avoir la certitude du mensonge dans lequel la défunte s'était enfoncée auprès d'elle. Mais jamais elle n'obtiendrait ses réponses, jamais elle ne saurait la vérité. Et elle conserverait le goût amer de la trahison, sans preuves pour disculper la morte de cet affront odieux. Après quelques couloirs passés, elle capta la présence d'une salle de garde vide, dans laquelle elle se glissa discrètement. Une fois à l'intérieur elle s'enferma à clé dans la pièce et s'écroula dos à la porte, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Tout était tellement injuste. Elle était venue pour soulager ses peines, pour obtenir des réponses. Et au lieu de cela, elle repartait avec ses questions, sans que sa colère eut disparu, un sentiment d'un travail inachevé en plus. Quelques larmes coulèrent, qu'elle avait pourtant tenté de réprimer. Mais bientôt, elle se laissa aller. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait montrer sa force à tout le monde, se mentant à elle-même sur l'état dans lequel les récents événements la mettaient. Non, elle n'allait pas bien. Sa fille était malade, la mère était morte sans apporter les réponses qui auraient pu la rassurer, sans qu'elle puisse connaître la gravité de la situation de son enfant. Et surtout, elle venait de perdre la seule occasion de déverser sa colère sur la responsable de son malheur. Pourquoi tout devait-il toujours se dérouler ainsi ? N'avait-elle pas droit à un peu de bonheur ? Pourquoi lui refusait-on la joie d'être une mère comme les autres ? Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle aimait déjà cette petite fille plus que tout au monde. Mais malgré ce qu'elle affirmait haut et fort devant les autres, elle savait que rien ne serait facile, et qu'elle devrait surmonter bien des difficultés pour construire son avenir avec elle. Après quelques minutes de larmes, où la tension se relâchait peu à peu dans son corps, elle essuya les derniers vestiges de sa tristesse et se releva, inspirant et expirant profondément pour reprendre une contenance. Une fois qu'elle se sentit prête, elle sorti de la petite chambre et se dirigea vers son bureau, où elle retrouva Wilson, Esperanza dans ses bras.  
La voyant approcher, Wilson lui tendit sa fille, qu'elle reprit dans ses bras, la gratifiant d'un sourire aimant, pourtant à mi chemin entre la tristesse et l'angoisse.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda l'oncologue, inquiet.  
- Je ...

Elle avait beau tenter de le cacher, son visage parlait pour elle, le trouble et les sentiments néfastes s'y étalant avec facilité. Et elle savait que Wilson y lisait comme dans un livre ouvert, rendant le déni impossible.

- La mère de la petite est morte ce matin ...

Wilson émit un "oh" compréhensif, ne sachant quoi répondre, et comprenant le désespoir dans lequel cette découverte avait jeté Cuddy. Il posa sa main sur son épaule en un geste amical, lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

- Vous allez vous en sortir. Vous n'êtes pas toute seule ...

Il s'écarta un peu pour donner plus de poids à ses mots, tandis que Cuddy portait une main à son épaule, tentant de palper le fantôme d'un geste amical qui lui revenait en mémoire. House aussi lui avait pressé l'épaule en prononçant des paroles du même acabit. Son visage s'assombrit en songeant qu'il n'était même pas venue la voir aujourd'hui. Pourtant, même si il l'avait accablée de sarcasmes, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là pour la soutenir, lui aussi. Elle se ressaisit, pour ne pas inquiéter Wilson davantage. Sans doute viendrait-il plus tard ... Demain peut être ...

- Vous voulez que je reste ce soir ? Proposa t-il avec bienveillance.  
- Non, je vais m'en sortir, vous l'avez dis vous même ... Et puis ...  
- Et puis ?

Il guetta la réponse avec beaucoup d'attention, attendant pour collecter l'assurance qu'elle jouerait parfaitement son rôle, sans s'effondrer une fois rentrée chez elle.

- "Esperanza", ça signifie espoir !

Oui. Elle signifiait espoir, son espoir. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, souriant chaleureusement. Il lui rendit son sourire, et parti, confiant, tandis qu'elle tournait ses iris d'azur vers sa fille en souriant.

- Tu vas voir, Esperanza Cuddy, on va y arriver toutes les deux.

Esperanza Cuddy ... Ce nom résonna doucement dans la pièce, comme une évidence qu'il n'était plus besoin de prononcer. Désormais, elle faisait partie de sa famille. Et ce nom lui allait à merveille, quoiqu'on en dise.

-------------------


	3. Chapitre 2 : Mother Concerned

_Clé de compréhension_ : Une trémulation (ou tremblement) est un terme médical qui désigne une agitation involontaire d'une partie ou de la totalité du corps pouvant survenir au repos ou lors de l'exécution de mouvements.

**Chapitre 2 :**  
**[ Mother Concerned ]**

Le temps défile toujours plus lentement lorsqu'on attend. L'espace semble figé, comme piégé par un sort cruel qu'on est incapable de combattre.  
Et plus on prie ce temps de nous accorder grâce, de reprendre son cours, plus l'aiguille des minutes nous nargue, semblant se déplacer encore plus lentement que celle des heures à mesure que notre angoisse grandit.

Or, c'était précisément ce que Cuddy redoutait : l'attente. Mais c'était aussi ce qu'elle faisait depuis l'aube, devant le berceau de sa fille malade. Qu'attendait-elle exactement ? Elle n'en savait rien. Peut être tout simplement un signe.  
Sa fille allait bien, elle le savait. Elle l'entendait respirer, elle la sentait vivre sous le poids des couvertures. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Cuddy craignait beaucoup de choses. Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir gérer sa maladie, était terrifiée à l'idée de perdre son enfant, redoutait que le poids des couvertures ne soit trop pesant. Et pourtant, la nuit s'était déroulée sans que le nourrisson qui habitait ici maintenant ne pose plus de difficulté, contrairement aux premières assomptions de sa mère inquiète.

Le petit jour pointait à travers les persiennes de bois, diffusant une lumière sereine sur la petite chambre endormie.  
Et Cuddy n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter le moindre battement d'Esperanza, s'assurant chaque minute que le souffle de sa respiration existait toujours. Chaque fois, elle sentait sa poitrine se soulever, tandis qu'une angoisse sourde montait en elle avec cruauté.  
C'était seulement lorsqu'elle savait que tout allait bien qu'elle s'autorisait de nouveau à respirer, bien que chaque nouvelle vérification fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Le partage cruel du parent qui craint pour la vie de son enfant.

Cette nouvelle mère jeta un regard désœuvré sur la pile de documents qui l'attendaient sur une chaise, à portée de main.  
Là, dans ce fatras de magazines esseulés qu'elle n'avait pas encore feuilletés, figurait une once d'espoir. Il s'agissait d'articles, d'études et de manuels détaillés sur le syndrome dont sa fille souffrait.  
Maintenant qu'elle était touchée, elle se rendait compte que les renseignements manquaient.

Malgré tout, elle n'hésitait pas à remettre l'étude de ces documents à plus tard.  
Car si son optimiste y était condensé, cette lecture pouvait aussi tout détruire : d'autant qu'elle se souvienne, cette maladie était irréversible. Et aucun bout de papier n'était là pour la contredire.

Elle regarda la pendule et poussa un soupir las.  
Sa fille étant nouvelle à intégrer le monde, elle aurait du prendre quelques jours pour s'occuper d'elle. Mais Cuddy se devait d'aller travailler.  
D'abord parce qu'elle était la doyenne de l'hôpital, mais aussi parce qu'elle se sentirait plus en sécurité entourée de médecins.

Si l'état de sa fille se dégradait, elle aurait le matériel et les équipes adéquates pour agir en conséquence.  
Seule chez elle, elle craignait d'être impuissante en cas de problème.

Elle rapprocha alors le berceau de la porte de la salle de bains. Laissant la porte ouverte, et prenant soin de ne pas faire couler l'eau trop longtemps, elle prit une douche rapide et s'habilla tout aussi vite.  
Le moindre de ses déplacements n'admettait qu'une constante : Cuddy était à l'affut du moindre son émit par Esperanza. Car chaque seconde à ses côtés était une de plus où elle tremblait pour sa vie.

Dans la pièce où House et ses collègues faisaient leurs différentiels, le silence régnait.  
Taub jouait inlassablement avec le feutre du tableau blanc, vide en cette heure pourtant tardive de la matinée. Kutner dormait à moitié, les pieds posés sur la table en verre.  
Quand à Foreman et Thirteen, ils s'évertuaient à s'ignorer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Ce n'est que lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'une canne en approche se fit entendre que ce petit monde s'agita enfin.  
Les dormeurs s'éveillèrent précipitamment, les malaises tentèrent de se masquer sur les visages, et l'ennui cessa d'engendrer ses tics bien trop révélateurs.

- Alors, on tire au flanc ? Lança House de son habituelle voix moqueuse.  
- On vous attendait plutôt, répondit Taub d'un ton condescendant. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir de dossier dans les mains donc… Est-ce que ca veut dire qu'on peut rentrer chez nous ?  
- Et mes heures de consultations ? Ce n'est pas du travail ça ?

Les employés sentaient se profiler les heures d'exploitation. Si le ton se voulait taquin, il n'en était pas moins clair que leur patron se prélasserait dans une salle vide pendant qu'ils se tueraient à la tâche.  
House était prêt à renchérir, mais le sort avait choisit d'épargner les quatre comparses. Wilson surgissait alors, tel un sauveur zélé, pour offrir le cas qui aviverait l'intérêt du diagnosticien.

- House, Cuddy m'a demandé de te donner ça !  
- Hey, Wilson ! Tu joues les coursier ? J'ignorais que les temps étaient si durs pour toi… T'aurais du m'en parler je t'aurais prêté de l'argent.

Tout en lançant cette boutade, il replongea dans ses dossiers comme si de rien était. Au fond, il devinait les raisons pour lesquelles Wilson lui apportait ce dossier à la place de sa patronne, et ne voulait pas y prêter attention.  
Ou tout du moins, s'il le faisait, il ne voulait pas que son ami le remarque.

- Elle évite les déplacements pour surveiller sa fille, House. Et tu me dois de l'argent de toute façon.  
- Alors je te l'aurais réemprunté un peu plus tard.

Puis, le néphrologue reporta son attention sur la pochette qu'on venait de lui livrer. Il en parcourut le contenu en diagonale, et lança un exemplaire à chacun de ses subalternes.  
Le différentiel n'avait pas encore commencé qu'il considérait déjà sa conversation terminée. Il ne souhaitait pas en entendre plus.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir comment elle va ?  
- Oh je sais comment elle va. Probablement effondrée. Tu m'excuseras ? Mais j'ai un vrai malade ici, fit-il en pointant du doigt son équipe et les dossiers.

Wilson n'insista pas et retourna à ses occupations. Il comprenait qu'il était inutile de discuter dans ces conditions. House ne l'écouterait pas.  
Alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui, les yeux bleus du diagnosticien se braquèrent sur ses sous-fifres, à qui il offrit une dernière moquerie.

- Et non, Foreman, je ne parlais pas de vous. Bien que votre mutisme m'inquiète…

Le médecin prit un air excédé et soupira. Il n'allait surement pas répondre à la provocation, pas aujourd'hui.  
Seulement voilà, cette promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même allait être difficile à tenir. Son supérieur avait la fâcheuse manie de tout deviner. Et il savait déjà qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

- Bon alors, une adolescente de 16 ans a des paralysies partielles et fréquentes depuis quelques temps. Hier, elle a perdu connaissance après une chute dans les escaliers, à cause d'une paralysie du côté gauche. Différentiel.  
- De la drogue peut être ? Suggéra Kutner d'un ton d'évidence.

Comme si ces mots avaient déclenché un mécanisme, House fit sauter le bouchon de son précieux flacon de vicodine et en avala un cachet, puis un deuxième.  
Il le reboucha et le remit dans sa poche, en caressant un instant les contours avant de poursuivre.

- Un peu classique comme piste, mais vu que vos collègues n'ont pas l'air d'avoir des idées, c'est toujours mieux que rien. Foreman, Thirteen, vous entamez une période de méditation ou quoi ?

Taub jeta un regard vers ses deux collègues, et prit un air soupçonneux. Puis, il décida de reporter les questions à plus tard, et se concentra sur la patiente dont les symptômes défilaient en caractères noirs sous ses yeux curieux.  
Saisissant l'occasion, il proposa à son tour le premier diagnostic auquel il pensait.

- Peut être des troubles neurologiques ? Une maladie génétique ?  
- Pas très original tout ça. Faute de mieux, faites les tests en attendant que d'autres décident de jouer aux docteurs.

Les chaises raclèrent le sol, et les médecins vaquèrent à leurs obligations.

- Et quand je dis « jouer aux docteurs », je ne parle pas de réviser son anatomie dans une salle vide avec un collègue. Gardez vos vêtements, et faites votre job, taquina House lorsque Thirteen arriva à sa hauteur.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, et accéléra le pas en direction de la sortie. Lorsque Foreman sorti à sa suite, elle se dirigeait déjà vers les laboratoires.

- Thirteen !  
- Quoi ?  
Le ton était sec. Elle se retourna d'un geste, ses yeux clairs braqués sur lui, les sourcils froncés, visiblement d'une autre humeur que celle de la conversation.

- Il faut qu'on parle.  
- Plus tard. On a des tests à faire.

Et elle reprit sa marche, plantant là Foreman qui n'avait pourtant pas d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Cuddy avait attendu toute la journée, et rien ne s'était produit.  
Elle avait réglé les problèmes de l'hôpital, comme à son habitude, passé des coups de fil, reçu d'importants donateurs. En somme, tout s'était passé à l'identique de ce qu'elle vivait au quotidien, au détail près qu'elle n'avait pas quitté une seule fois son bureau, de peur que sa fille ne pâtisse de son absence.

En tant que jeune mère, elle avait toujours su qu'elle serait la plus angoissée, la plus inquiète. Mais en tant que jeune mère d'une enfant touchée par la maladie, elle était tout simplement terrifiée.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui la gênait le plus.  
Ce qui la dérangeait par-dessus tout, c'était de constater qu'elle n'obtenait pas tout le soutient qu'elle aurait souhaité. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à espérer du diagnosticien, mais son absence de manifestation la blessait.

Après tout, House était aussi son ami.

Mais il n'avait plus daigné apparaître devant elle depuis qu'il lui avait murmuré ces quelques mots d'encouragement.  
Elle le savait avare de bonnes paroles, mais souhaitait toujours plus.

Aussi, lorsque Wilson vint de nouveau prendre des nouvelles, elle décida que le temps était venu de prendre les devants.  
Elle n'était pas sortie de son bureau de toute la journée, et une petite visite avant de partir était la bienvenue.

- Vous pouvez la garder une minute ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…  
- Bien sûr.

Ravie de pouvoir enfin sortir de cette pièce, elle remercia l'oncologue et sorti du bureau.

Les pleurs et les cris accueillirent son départ, dés l'instant où elle fut à l'extérieur de son bureau.  
Mais Cuddy comprit tout de suite qu'il lui fallait retourner sur ses pas. Elle savait comment un bébé pleurait lorsqu'il se montrait capricieux. Et les hurlements de sa fille n'avaient rien d'un caprice.  
Faisant demi tour, elle se précipita vers le berceau. Wilson sur ses talons, elle vit en se penchant au dessus du berceau que sa fille tremblait.  
Lorsqu'elle la prit dans ses bras, l'enfant se calma et laissa retomber sa tête contre sa mère, qui s'était mise à la bercer. Les larmes aux yeux, Cuddy venait d'assister aux premiers symptômes dont sa fille souffrirait longtemps.

- Des trémulations ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, bouleversée. Elle cru un instant que les tremblements continuaient, mais c'était ses propres mains qui reflétaient sa peur.  
Wilson regarda l'enfant. Il y voyait d'autres symptômes encore, mais ne voulait pas angoisser la mère plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et pourtant, cette difficulté apparente qu'Esperanza avait à maintenir sa tête droite ne trompait pas.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire…  
- Quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de supporter ça.

Wilson la fixa un instant avant de répondre. Il n'avait pas d'argument valable, mais elle était déjà en train de baisser les bras. Et il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi.

- Ne dites pas ça, vous êtes forte. Vous pouvez y arriver.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Peut être… je ne sais pas…

Tant que la réalité ne s'était pas confrontée à elle, elle avait pu assumer. Mais maintenant qu'elle commençait à voir la difficulté de sa situation, elle hésitait à reculer.  
Mais elle s'était déjà tellement attaché à ce bébé qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

Son espoir, son Esperanza… Les deux étaient si fragiles. Elle espérait simplement que l'un comme l'autre ne s'effriteraient pas trop vite.  
Autrement, il n'y aurait de retour pour aucune d'elle.


End file.
